


Bound By Your Sweetness

by theblackdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Diavolo Has a Big Dick, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex, sugar daddy diavolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: In your despair, inside the “room” you rented in the manga kissa you’re staying in the night where there is some dude undoubtedly jerking himself off in the room beside you, you find an app where you could sign up to become a sugar baby for some rich daddy or mommy. You can bear it, you think. You can always set boundaries later when you find more people who can give you more money, help you survive for now. You will just have to grin and bear whatever the first few clients will ask.And somehow, you met him.Diavolo, the kumichō of the infamous yakuza gang, Onidzuka-kai.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Bound By Your Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partly inspired by this beautiful art by Kale. I'll be linking the art here. Please do give it a look and a like because it is very much worth looking(drooled over) at!
> 
> I've been wanting to dabble into other genres for writing and the idea of a Yakuza! Diavolo was too tempting not to write. But this is still very much gratuitous smut and I hope that you, the readers, will enjoy it. I've also probably bothered enough people over at discord about this fic while I was writing it. Thank you for the endless patience and support while I screamed about this fic guys! 
> 
> I also want to thank Kami for proofreading this and for helping better the quality of this fic. <3 
> 
> Most importantly, it can be assumed that a lot of what's happening in this fic was already discussed in advance by the two parties involved! Practice safety and discussion, friends!
> 
> Mafia Diavolo Fanart by Kale:  
> https://twitter.com/lekale_juice/status/1310978161455235073?s=20
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and I do not claim any ownership over the world, Diavolo, Lucifer, Barbatos, and any character in Obey Me.

Life is a winding path filled with struggles and strife.

This is a truth that you’ve known ever since you left home to live in Japan. Young and optimistic, you thought that life would work out somehow as long as you did your best. Unfortunately, reality was a lot less kinder than you thought and the world a lot harsher than you had ever imagined. That first year was a nightmare of trying to right yourself as you fight uselessly inside a dark and vast ocean.

You try to find work, but there are very few places who take in foreigners who don’t even speak Japanese. You continue to try though. That is, until you slowly whittle away at your savings and you realize in fear that you’ve become homeless. You get by with earning money from recycling and doing odd jobs that didn’t require you to speak. You bear with eating foods that are soon turning bad, bear with sneaking into parks at night just to bathe in the bathrooms there. You endure it all. 

But you realize that you can’t go on like this though.

In your despair, inside the “room” you rented in the _manga kissa_ you’re staying in the night where there is some dude undoubtedly jerking himself off in the room beside you, you find an app where you could sign up to become a sugar baby for some rich daddy or mommy. You can bear it, you think. You can always set boundaries later when you find more people who can give you more money, help you survive for now. You will just have to grin and bear whatever the first few clients will ask.

And somehow, you met _him_.

Diavolo, the _kumichō_ of the infamous yakuza gang, _Onidzuka-kai_.

The first time you met him, you were wearing a shabby secondhand dress that you got from a thrift shop. The two of you met at a rather higher end _izakaya_. It feels almost unbelievable now that you are wearing what is most likely a dress that’s worth more than most apartments, sipping on expensive wine in the bar of the top hotel in Japan, The Royal Abode of Diavolo. You try to hide the anticipation running through your veins. Your fingers subconsciously reach down, playing with the hem of your dress as you try not to make your excitement apparent. 

It’s been a month since you’ve last seen him. It feels like ages but you know that he’s always busy. The fact that he makes time to sneak out to see you is enough to warm your heart. And although the loneliness bothers you from time to time, you understand completely that this is necessary. You reach out to take your phone and check the time, but then whip your head to side as you hear a commotion coming from the entrance of the hotel. 

People from the hotel rush to the front, practically stumbling to where the crowds are. The staff are all bowing in greeting to whoever arrived. You watch, heart beating quickly, waiting to see if it is the person who you are hoping for. 

A figure, tall and regal, emerges through the throngs of people surrounding the entrance. 

_He_ stands above everyone in the crowd that circles him. Even with the red of his expensive tailored suit and the black coat he hangs over his shoulders, you can simply tell that this man oozes power. He is the very picture of a king over his kingdom as he strides through the halls of this grand hotel.

And then he stops at the center of it all. 

Your breath stops as he turns his molten gold eyes to your lone form in the bar. The hairs on your skin stand on end as he continues to look at you with his heated gaze. You swear he is undressing you with his eyes and your body shivers at that thought. Then he turns away and looks to his trusted senior advisors, Barbatos and Lucifer. He says something to them, and the two bow and leave him. 

After they leave, he looks to you again and raises his hand towards you, beckoning you to him. And like a sailor being beckoned to the sweet calls of a siren, you rise from your seat and reach out to him. The smile on Diavolo’s lips widen as you draw closer to his outstretched hand and finally place your fingertips on his palm. 

“My sweet,” he says as he gently places a kiss on your knuckle. 

“Diavolo- _sama_ ,” you breathe out as you stare at his sunset gaze.

He straightens himself but does not let go of your hand and instead gently rubs his thumb over your skin. “Did you wait long?” He asks, eyes turning gentle. You shake your head, smiling. This is always his effect on you― stunned into silence. Words become so difficult to articulate whenever you are in his presence. His very presence commands the room, but never domineering, never encroaching anyone.

At your silent answer, he leans over to whisper hotly into your ear. “Well, I have. And I can’t wait to finally have you.”

You shiver and feel heat slowly begin to simmer underneath your skin. He pulls back with a smirk on his handsome face and casually offers his arm to you. You take a deep breath and link your arm with his, and he leads you to the elevators. He doesn’t need to tell the front desk where he is staying. The staff already knows that the Royal Suite is where Diavolo will stay whenever he visits his hotel. 

The ride up to the suite is silent. Though you know that the calm that he is showing is a façade. Diavolo prides himself for his control and he has never let emotion get in the way of his business. But you know that there is fire burning within him, especially knowing what _activities_ you two will be partaking in once you reach the suite. 

You squeeze his arm, hoping to convey how much you miss him and how excited you are. Diavolo, in return, places his hand over yours and squeezes it affectionately and does not let go. 

_Soon_ it says.

Anticipation makes your skin buzz. The elevator ride feels like forever as you wait. You try to will it to go faster as you watch the tiny screen above blink with every floor you go up. From your periphery, you see Diavolo watch you. You glance towards him and see his trademark amused smile on his face. And you decidedly ignore him and stare back up at the screen above. 

He chuckles, shoulders shaking little but he also looks back up at the numbers blinking above you. You’re getting closer to the top floor and when the elevator’s bell dings, you practically force yourself not to drag him to the suite’s door. Instead, you simply let him lead you slowly to the doors. The sight of the wide and opulent rooms and elegant decorations of the suite is familiar but it still takes your breath away whenever he brings you into this space.

You think that you must have bargained with the devil in your past life to be so lucky to have _him_ in your current life.

“You’re practically vibrating.” Diavolo chuckles then leans down. “Someone’s excited.” He whispers, voice low that it sends tingles into your spine.

You release a shuddering breath. Mustering all the calm you can get, you turn to him with half-hooded eyes and smirk. “By the way you’ve been digging fingers on my waist on that elevator ride, you would think you’d be taking me from behind right then and there,” you shoot back at him. 

His chuckle reverberates in his chest and you feel how the hand on your waist tightens ever so slightly. It’s thrilling. But he lets go and saunters off into the room. You follow him from behind as he leads the two of you to the bedroom. The king-sized bed is covered in expensive gold colored sheets, and red and gold pillows. Thoughts of what will happen in this room causes your skin to tighten and feel hot as you stand and stare as Diavolo sits down on the bed. 

His smile is sharp as he beckons you. Slowly, you approach him, settling between his legs as his hands encircle your waist. Despite all the grandeur and gold of the room, the molten gold of your lover’s eyes still shine the brightest. You cup his cheek gently and he presses a quick kiss on your pulse. 

“Did you miss me, baby?” He asks, nuzzling into your palm. 

_Oh_ , doesn’t it make your heart melt... You do not fight the urge to kiss him. Leaning down, you press soft kisses on his eyelids. “Of course I do,” you say. “Constantly… But I know you are always needed.”

“That is true. But tonight, I need _you_ ,” He smiles, heartbreakingly sweet and _oh_ , it makes your heart swell. You smile in return, but you know it’s a little watery from the emotions you feel. Then you lean down, your rouged lips inches from his.

“You have me,” you whisper before finally kissing him on the lips.

His kisses are like honey, slow and so sweet on your lips. You try not to hurry as you kick off the Louboutin stilettos that he gifted you not too long ago, and climb on to his lap. Diavolo groans into the kiss as you bite on his bottom lip then sucking on it gently. His large hands feel hot even over your expensive dress as they travel up your body then down to palm over the globes of your ass. It feels so good to finally have his hands on you. 

You press yourself closer to him, feel his hard chest rumble with another groan as his tongue traces the front of your teeth before plundering deeper into the cavern of your mouth. Your hands immediately grab onto Diavolo’s broad shoulders. It’s so hard to control yourself. Your hips ground onto his, and you gasp into his mouth as you feel his hardness through your panties.

_God_ , doesn’t that make you wet. 

Your hands reach down in between your bodies, and you try to unbuckle his pants before he grabs you firmly by the wrist and pulls your hand away. Startled, you pull away, blinking slowly in confusion as to having been stopped. Diavolo chuckles and pecks you on the lips. “Patience, baby,” he tells you. “I’ll give you what you want but you have to follow my orders.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” You nod as you stare into his molten gold eyes. 

“My good girl,” Diavolo purrs. He motions you to stand, and you do with shaky legs. He places his hand gently on your shoulder and orders you in a low voice to remove your clothes. You nod in affirmation but turn around and ask him coyly to unzip your dress. He chuckles, presses a hot kiss on your neck and slowly unzips your dress. 

“Now, be a good girl and take everything off for Daddy.” He bites your ear before moving away to the side table next to the bed. You unhook your bra and take off the thong you wore today and wait for him. Your eyes peer at Diavolo in curiosity as you see him remove his jacket and loosen his tie then take something from the side table. There’s a dull sound of metal clanking together somewhere and you already know what he is planning. Your lover turns to you with a sharp smile on his lips and presents two _baoding_ balls to you. 

“Daddy wants to fuck your throat, baby. Would you like that?” 

Your yes comes out a little breathily, arousal singing beneath your veins. 

Diavolo orders you to lay on your back but let your head hang slightly off the edge of the bed. You take a deep breath, hoping to calm yourself a little as your hands tremble in excitement. Then you clamber into position as he ordered. Your lover stands next to you, his arousal apparent from his expensive trousers. 

“Open your hands for me, baby,” he orders and places the _baoding_ ball on each of your hands as soon as you offer them. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your face, but the moment it gets too much, drop the balls immediately, alright?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I will,” you say and firmly grip the two metal balls in your hand. 

He leans over you, taking the heavy swell of your breasts in each hand and kissing them both. Then he stands over you, takes his hard cock from his trousers after he unbuckles his belt and unzips himself. You kiss the tip of his arousal as he positions himself over you, then you relax your jaw as he feeds his large cock into your hot mouth.

Your fingers tighten over their hold of the _baoding_ balls as Diavolo first begins to thrust into your mouth shallowly. The thoughts that normally haunt you during the day quiet in your mind. You time your breathing to match each of his thrust. He slowly goes deeper and deeper inside of you, making it even harder to breathe. Distantly, you hear Diavolo groan in approval.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good, baby girl,” he says, hips beginning to snap sharply. The heavy weight of his cock on your mouth is like a dream. But your eyes are watering from your struggle to breathe but wanting to take his cock like a good little girl. You begin to feel yourself gag― spit and tears are dripping down your face.

“I can see my cock bulging through your throat, baby,” Diavolo comments filthily. You moan wantonly, hear him hiss from the vibrations as he begins fucking your throat harder. He places a hand over your throat, a warm weight above it as he feels himself plunge deeper inside of you. He laughs breathlessly, undoubtedly pleased as you take in his cock so well. He is delighted to see his large cock bulge through your throat. That idea alone makes your core tighten even as you struggle to take in air.

He then presses ever so gently on your throat as he fucks your throat harder. White begins to fill your vision. But then he pulls out. It’s disorienting how empty you suddenly feel without his cock. Then you cough, touching your throat from how raw it feels after having been thoroughly fucked by Diavolo’s hard length. Dazedly, you feel yourself being sat up. 

Your hair is brushed to the side, and a gentle kiss is placed on your throat where he had been fucking you earlier. It feels almost like an act of apology and worship. Praises are pressed upon your sweaty skin along with your lover’s kisses. It’s a soothing balm while you still try to regain your breath. “My good girl,” he whispers as he sits on the bed and gathers you in his arms. “You took my cock so well, my lovely girl.” 

Diavolo gives you a few moments to reorient yourself, to which you are thankful. You realize that you are still holding on tightly to the _baoding_ balls that he had given you. Wordlessly, you lift them up and show it to your lover. He smiles as he takes them from you. “Are you still good, baby?” He asks, setting them on the case that was left on the side table.

You give him a small smile and nod, not very confident that you are able to speak yet but he doesn’t mind. Diavolo caresses your cheek gently and you nuzzle into his large palm and sigh sweetly. He hums as you kiss his palm. 

“My good girl, do you want a reward?” He asks, sweeping his thumb over your wet bottom lip. 

Your eyes flutter up, meeting his tender gaze before opening your mouth and welcoming the digit into your mouth and sucking on it. His golden eyes burn, looking very much like a predator ready to consume you. Slowly, he retracts his hand from your mouth. A whine threatens to escape your lips before you watch with wide eyes as Diavolo begins to unbutton his shirt. 

Suddenly, your throat feels dry. You watch in stunned silence as your lover reveals more and more of his skin. With deliberate movements, Diavolo unfastens the last button and lets the shirt slide from his arms. Your eyes zoom into his beautiful painted skin, immediately tracing the ink that starts from his arms and to his chest, and you know that it continues on to his entire back until his ass. 

_God_ , he is beautiful.

You do cry internally as he decides to keep on his trousers. You would have loved to see all of him, but then again, there’s an excitement to being the only one completely naked while he is still mostly dressed. He sits at the edge of the bed, his dick still hard and wet with both his precum and your spit, and pats his knee. “Straddle me,” he commands.

You scramble in your excitement, and seat yourself on his lap once more, hands holding onto his broad shoulders to balance yourself. Diavolo leans forward, biting the lobe of your ear then sucking it. You gasp, squirm on his lap and feel heat rush through you when you feel his cock near your most intimate parts. 

“Want my cock in you?” He asks as he litters kisses on the junction of your neck. You moan and nod. Then you feel his heated flesh brush against your entrance. You find yourself gasping, too turned on at the idea of him entering your sopping wet hole. Diavolo smirks at your visceral reaction. He grabs your hair and pulls, latching his mouth onto your nipple then biting it. Your hands scratch at his shoulders and you delight in hearing your lover groan in response.

“Please!” You beg. “Please! I want your cock in me, Daddy!” He growls and takes his cock into his hand, the tip is leaking with so much precum. You try to grab as well, but he bats your hand away and pulls you flush to him. There’s a momentary silence in the chaos between the harsh panting as you feel his cock inch towards your entrance. The grip you have on his shoulders tighten infinitesimally when you feel the tip of his engorged cock penetrate you. 

The cry that leaves your lips sound broken.

All of the breath in your lungs leaves you as he sheaths himself inch by inch inside of you, and it feels like it’s forever. No matter how many times you do this, he always, _always_ is so much bigger than you thought. It feels like he’s already carving out his space in you even before he fucks you. Isn’t that wonderful?

A steadying hand settles on your back, rubbing gentle and calm circles over your skin, and you’re reminded to breathe. You gasp and air comes into your lungs. Belatedly, you realize Diavolo was murmuring little encouragements while peppering sweet kisses onto your sweat-soaked skin. Your chest heaves with each heavy breath. 

“That’s it. Breathe, baby. Daddy’s still halfway in,” Diavolo murmurs before licking your neck.

_Fuck._

His large hands move from your waist to palm at your ass then spread your cheeks as he slowly thrusts in and out of you. Your nails scratch at his painted skin, shaking at how absolutely fucking full you feel. Then his hand sneaks between the two of your bodies and he begins rubbing your clit. You keen at his touch, squirming on his lap.

“You’re so wet, baby,” he laughs, timing his movements with every thrust. 

“Daddy, please!” 

Diavolo surges up and kisses you, tongue tangling with yours in a dirty kiss. He swallows each of your moans, fucking you slow and deep. Then he takes your arms, wraps them around his shoulders before he grabs onto your ass and stands up, forcing you to wrap your legs onto his strong body. The suddenness of his movements shock you, and you can only sink onto his large throbbing cock.

From this position, you cling onto him as he fucks you deep and hard as he pleases. Impaled on his cock, your head lolls back, eyes rolling from the heat and pleasure between your bodies. You moan and whine like the two-bit whore that you while he rolls his hips. He hits your deepest parts deliciously. 

Your lover groans, deep in his throat. Then his pace quickens, and you watch in dazed fascination at how the gold of his eyes are nothing but rings that surround the blackness of his hungry gaze, at how the lines of his muscles tighten with his exertion. You don’t resist the urge to lean forward, press your soft chest against his hard ones, and bite hard at the junction between his neck and shoulders.

Diavolo snarls, his thrusts becoming more powerful. Pleasure overtakes you, and your core tightens. The heat surges through you, makes your vision flash white, and you wail. Your body is hanging uselessly on Diavolo’s cock as he continues to snap his hips, grunting at how you clench tightly on his large cock. Then you feel his cock pulse, and he howls. 

You lose sense of the world after that. Only the sound of your harsh breathing and the thundering of your heart tells you that you did not pass out. You blink slowly, realize that you’ve been starting unseeing at the edge of the bed, a gentle hand rubbing your sweaty naked body up and down. Then you notice that the heartbeat that you hear isn’t yours but belongs to the body beneath you. 

Both of you somehow find yourselves lying on the bed, your body is draped limply over Diavolo’s body. You close your eyes and hum, enjoying the closeness for now. Your throat feels a little raw as you hum; you have probably screamed too loud. Akin to an octopus, you do your best to wrap your limbs around him, though your movements are sluggish. His chuckle is deep, reverberating in his chest and it’s such a pleasant sound. You feel him card his hand through your hair and lay a kiss on the crown of your head. The closeness is nice… until you start to feel the sweat and other body fluids between your bodies begin pooling and feel disgusting. 

Sensing your discomfort, your lover maneuvers you to lay on your back. You hiss from oversensitivity as he pulls his cock out of you. Diavolo leans back on his haunches, forces you to spread your legs as he stares transfixed at your still wet and swollen hole. You feel his seed slowly spill out of you, and that thought alone makes the heat spark momentarily. He smirks, eyes hooded and undeniably pleased with himself before letting go of your legs and pressing a quick kiss on your lips. 

He positions you to lay comfortably on the bed with blankets covering your still trembling body, then zips his trousers up before going to where the bathroom is. You hear him start the bath and return to you. He gathers you in his strong arms, still wrapped around your blankets, then makes his way to the steaming bath. 

He’s already tossed in your favorite bath bomb into the large bathtub. Gently, he places you down on the floor. He sits next to the bath, hand on the water to check the temperature. He makes a satisfied sound before looking over at you with a sweet smile and raises his hand. Just as you did earlier when everything started, you take his hand. He pulls you closer to him and slowly unpeels the blankets that were draped over your shivering body. 

“Into the water, my sweet,” he says. With his steadying hand, you dip your toes into the warm bath and sigh. The hot water feels wonderful, soothes the soreness of your muscles from your earlier activities. Diavolo kisses the crown of your head, telling you that he will return shortly, and leaves. 

You sink deeper into the warm waters, letting its magic do its work on your tired and aching body. The sound of Diavolo’s voice is soft as you hear him talking to someone. He’s probably ordering your favorite foods through room service. Not long after, he does return and you’re delighted to see that he’s shed off his trousers. You lean on to the edge of the tub, your hungry eyes raking through his wonderfully sculpted body then settling on his flaccid cock. _God_ , he’s still so thick and long. His chuckle breaks you from your reverie as he saunters towards the tub. 

“Insatiable, aren’t we?” He smirks playfully as he enters into the warm bath. 

“Only for you,” you shoot back with a salacious smile.

Diavolo laughs, then sits and you immediately make your place between his legs. He pulls you closer to him and sighs. The two of you simply let yourselves enjoy the closeness and the silence, letting the sweat, seed, and slick wash away. You lean back, head on his chest and eyes closed. You feel his hand draws random patterns over your bare skin as he hums a song. 

“Diavolo- _sama_?” 

“Mm?” 

You turn to face him, place your hands over the planes of his chest and stare into his eyes. “May I see your back?” You ask. He smiles, shakes his head ruefully, but otherwise turns around for you to see the _nobori-ryuu_ , the rising dragon, inked on his back. It’s a large piece, spanning from his arms, to his shoulders, to his back, to his ass, and finally ending at the back of his thighs. 

They say that _yakuza_ love beautiful things, only ever demanding the highest quality, and this piece clearly shows it. It almost feels unbelievable that this was all hand-poked by one of the greatest masters in Japan. Gently, you trace the patterns of the red dragon inked on his back, admiring the beauty of it.

“It’s so beautiful,” you whisper.

But the chuckle that escapes his lips almost sounds sad, grating the happiness of the afterglow. “The Japanese would say it’s a brand of a criminal.” He sighs, touching his shoulder. You don’t know whether he was reaching out to take your hand or to scratch at his tattoo. You cautiously place your hand atop his, and he takes your hand and interlaces your fingers with his.

“Thankfully, I’m not Japanese then,” you answer back, and hope in vain that it comforts him. You watch him chuckle, shaking his head, before he turns and pulls you towards him. You meet his kiss. It’s long but sweet, and you caress his face and pray that it conveys all your love and adoration for this man.

You feel him begin to smile between your kisses. You pull back and scatter more kisses on his face. The laugh he lets out is joyous and unrestrained and he catches your chin and showers kisses on your face in return. The two of you giggle, giddy with happiness. Between these kisses, you hear the telltale sound of a doorbell, signifying the arrival of your room service. Diavolo stands, takes a large fluffy towel to dry himself before wrapping another towel around you. He carefully carries you in his strong arms and takes you to bed. You spot the dirtied sheets, already tucked away in a corner to be cleaned by the staff. Gently, he tucks you into bed before taking a bathrobe for himself and goes to fetch your meals. 

When he returns, he feeds you between kisses and pampers you to the best of his abilities until the two of you pass out in each other’s arms, sated and happy.


End file.
